Today's computer workstation market is a highly competitive market offering a multitude of designs. However, most workstations that offer work surfaces do not give the operator the convenience or the amount of space needed to spread work or even provide a comfortable writing surface.
Computer workstations have been designed in an attempt to solve the problems of inadequate and uncomfortable working spaces. Once such design is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,789, in which the computer monitor compartment is supported underneath the work surface, and is brought to a viewing position by lifting the entire work surface. The problem with this design is that the workstation must be utilized as a computer workstation without the use of a working surface, or as a conventional desk without the use of the computer.
A second computer workstation design which offers both the capability of a computer workstation and an additional working surface is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,482. In this design, the monitor is supported by a bracket which is attached to an internal supporting structure in the computer workstation. The problem with this design is that the monitor must be manually rotated from its forward to its rear position and an additional piece must be inserted to cover the keyboard to take advantage of the entire working surface.
Thus, there exists a long-felt need in the art for a new and improved workstation which provides a computer workstation with a work surface which can be automatically converted entirely to a desk surface.